13 ans
by Yoru no Kagami
Summary: Longtemps, Mukuro envoie des lettres quotidiennement à Kyôya.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **13 ans

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, vous vous en doutez.

**Paring : **6918

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Romance

**Note : **UA. Fait pour l'anniversaire de la personne la plus chère à mes yeux et à mon cœur. Personnages OOC.

**Chapitre 1 : Première année-Obsession**

_« Mon alouette des prés, _

_Sais-tu que depuis que je t'ai rencontré, tu empoisonnes mes pensées, _

_Tu es mon obsession,_

_J'aimerais tant te serrer contre mon corps, te montrer à quel point je te veux, _

_Je rêve de toi chaque nuit,_

_R.M. »_

La lettre était agrémentée d'un petit dessin d'ananas, à côté de la signature. Kyôya contempla brièvement la lettre, avant d'observer l'enveloppe pour voir s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une erreur, mais non. Comme les 364 lettres envoyées avant cette missives, l'adresse était bien la sienne. Il jeta un œil vers le carton pourpre contenant les précédents billets qu'il avait reçu. Tous contenaient des citations tournant autour d'un même thème : l'obsession. Et l'auteur de ces écrits l'était, obsédé. A première vue, il l'était par le préfet du Comité Disciplinaire. Il avait déjà écopé d'une citation par jour, plus, aujourd'hui, 31 décembre, la première lettre véritable. Même s'il ne l'avouerai pour rien au monde, y compris sous la torture, il s'était peu à peu habitué à cette attention quotidienne, qui, si au départ, l'avait énervée, prouvait que, quelqu'un, quelque part, le voyait autrement que comme la terreur de Namimori, pas qu'il n'aime pas ce surnom, au contraire, mais il ressentait aussi cruellement la solitude que cette position impliquait. Il rangea le papier avec les autres, sortit de son bureau et alla se coucher. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers les citations qu'il avait lues quotidiennement tout au long de l'année.

_« Toi, la seule obsession que je désire. » « Une obsession en chasse une autre, dit-on, toi, tu as chassé toutes les autres, et tu es indétrônable. » « Je te vois partout, même là où tu n'es pas. » …_

Il s'endormit.


	2. Rapprochement

**Titre : **13 ans

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, vous vous en doutez.

**Paring : **6918

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Romance

**Note : **UA. Fait pour l'anniversaire de la personne la plus chère à mes yeux et à mon cœur. Personnages OOC.

**Chapitre 2 : Seconde année-Rapprochement**

_« Ma belle alouette, _

_Plus je t'observe, et plus je veux t'être cher, _

_Plus tu m'envoûte, _

_Plus j'ai envie de te couvrir d'attentions, _

_Tu hantes mes pensées, _

_R.M. »_

Kyôya sourit discrètement. A ses côtés, un carton beige contenait les 364 dernières enveloppes. Dedans, contrairement à l'année précédente, il n'y avait pas de citations, mais des ficelles, une couleur par jour. Kyôya avait mis quelques jours à comprendre. Les ficelles symbolisaient le rapprochement entre deux êtres. Il y avait des couleurs qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginées, qu'il croyait impossible. Le mystérieux R.M. avait dû se mettre en quatre pour trouver toutes ces ficelles si régulièrement ! Le brun se leva, s'étira, et rangea la lettre avec les ficelles dans le carton beige. Il alla dans la salle de bain, et prit une douche. Dans sa tête, les 364 couleurs de son année.

_« Bleu pluie. » « Orange ciel. » « Vert foudre. » « Rouge tempête. » « Jaune soleil. » « Violet nuage. » « Indigo brume. » …_

Il se dit que R.M. avait bien fait de noter les noms des couleurs dans les enveloppes. Il n'aurait jamais su leur nom, sinon.


	3. Attirance

**Titre : **13 ans

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, vous vous en doutez.

**Paring : **6918

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Romance

**Note : **UA. Fait pour l'anniversaire de la personne la plus chère à mes yeux et à mon cœur. Personnages OOC.

**Chapitre 3 : Troisième année-Attirance**

_« Ma sirène adorée, _

_Pardonne mon expression, _

_Mais le chant magnifique de ta personne m'attire autant sinon plus que les sirènes d'Homère._

_J'aimerai, à l'instar d'Ulysse, pouvoir résister à cet envoûtement, mais sur le bateau qu'est ma vie, _

_Point d'équipage pour m'attacher._

_Mes seuls liens sont ceux qui me lient à toi._

_R.M. »_

Kyôya écarquilla brièvement les yeux, surpris de la teneur du message. Les sirènes ! C'était donc pour ça que, quotidiennement, tout au long de l'année, il avait reçu des nœuds de marin ! Il rougit un peu, mais se reprit rapidement. Extérieurement. Intérieurement, c'était la débandade. Lui, attirant ? C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'était pas laid, mais jamais personne n'avait eu le courage de lui faire un compliment. C'était… assez flatteur, en vérité. Il plia soigneusement la missive et la rangea dans le carton saumon qui contenait les précédents présents.

_« Nœud de cabestan. » « Nœud de grappin. » « Epissure en œil. » « Tête d'alouette. » « Gueule de raie. » « Carrick double. » « Cordage épissé. »…_


	4. Jalousie

**Titre : **13 ans

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, vous vous en doutez.

**Paring : **6918

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Romance

**Note : **UA. Fait pour l'anniversaire de la personne la plus chère à mes yeux et à mon cœur. Personnages OOC.

**Chapitre 4 : Quatrième année-Jalousie**

_« Mon phoenix, _

_Puis-je savoir pourquoi ton __**larbin**__ te colle à ce point ? _

_Je me consume de jalousie dans tes flammes,_

_Tellement que j'aimerai que tu disparaisses à jamais,_

_Mais, à l'instar du phoenix, _

_Tu restes dans mon coeur,_

_R.M. »_

Le brun était perplexe. Bien sûr, il avait compris que l'autre était jaloux –pensez, 364 lettres sur lesquelles  tue-le, quitte-le, étripe-le ou autres joyeusetés écrites à chaque fois dans une langue différente, ça met la puce à l'oreille- mais jamais il 'aurait pensé que c'était de Kusakabe. Où le mystérieux R.M. allait-il chercher ces délires. Que penser de ces courriers ? Il soupira et déposa l'enveloppe dans le carton orange à ses côtés.

_« Kill him. » « Vrarë atë. » « Lassen ihn. » « Zostaw go. » « Tripak da. » « Guts dit. » « O flays. » « Brenne det. » …_


	5. Amour

**Titre : **13 ans

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, vous vous en doutez.

**Paring : **6918

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Romance

**Note : **UA. Fait pour l'anniversaire de la personne la plus chère à mes yeux et à mon cœur. Personnages OOC.

**Chapitre 5 : Cinquième année-Amour**

_« Mon étoile de mer, _

_Je me suis peu à peu rendu compte que mon attachement pour toi s'était mué en amour._

_Etant persuadé qu'il est éternel, _

_Je t'ai envoyé tout au long de cette année le symbole de mon affection immortelle_

_Sous la forme d'étoiles de mer._

_Aime-moi comme je t'aime, et ne laisse personne d'autre que moi entrer dans ta vie._

_R.M. »_

Dire que Kyôya était troublé aurait été un euphémisme. Il n'avait pas vraiment saisi auparavant le sens des étoiles envoyées tout au long de l'année. Et ce R.M. qui disait l'aimer ! Que devait-il faire ? Bon, déjà, reprendre contenance, ensuite, ranger la lettre dans le carton framboise, et enfin… prendre un bain très chaud avec un roman et essayer d'oublier cette déclaration.

Dans le carton, des colis de tailles différentes, dedans, des astérides séchées.

_« Asteria Rubens. » « Linckia Laevigata. » « Martharias Glacialis. » « Luidia Ciliaris. » « Asterina. » « Patiriella. » « Porania Pulvillus. » « Astropecten. » …_


	6. Promesses

**Titre : **13 ans

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, vous vous en doutez.

**Paring : **6918

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Romance

**Note : **UA. Fait pour l'anniversaire de la personne la plus chère à mes yeux et à mon cœur. Personnages OOC.

**Chapitre 6 : Sixième année-Promesses**

_« Mon trésor, _

_Lorsque mes ennuis seront finis, je viendrai te chercher, _

_Je te l'ai promis dans mes innombrables messages, _

_Nous partirons tous deux, _

_Et je tiendrai toutes les promesses que je t'ai faites._

_Attends-moi, _

_R.M. »_

Le brun pinça ses lèvres. C'était bien beau, tout ça, mais il ne voulait pas partir ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser Namimori à des herbivores incompétents ! Et puis, il ne savait même pas qui était ce R.M., à la fin ! De plus, certaines de ses promesses étaient vraiment impossibles. Et de quels ennuis parlait-il ? Il se leva, replaça correctement le carton gris et sortit prendre un bon livre. Il se rappelait de toutes les lettres.

_« Nous irons en Italie, le pays qui m'a vu naître, et je te ferai l'apprécier. » « Je t'offrirai la lune sur un plateau, et nous la disperserons dans la mer. » « Je t'emmènerai dans les étoiles, et te les décrocherai. » « Nous nous marierons en Russie, sous la neige immaculée et le ciel enténébré. » … _


	7. Passion

**Titre : **13 ans

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, vous vous en doutez.

**Paring : **6918

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Romance

**Note : **UA. Fait pour l'anniversaire de la personne la plus chère à mes yeux et à mon cœur. Personnages OOC.

**Chapitre 7 : Septième année-Passion**

_« Mon amour, _

_Que n'ais-je rêvé, cette année, _

_De sentir contre mon corps le tien, _

_De me perdre avec toi_

_Dans le feu de la passion._

_Tu es éternellement mien, _

_R.M. »_

Le préfet fronça les sourcils. Il n'appartenait à personne. Même si cette personne pensait à lui tous les jours de façon osée comme en témoignaient les lettres du carton brun. Certains messages n'avaient même pas été lus en entier, car trop explicites.

_« J'ai rêvé, cette nuit, que nous étions ensemble, et que nous nous embrassions. Nos lèvres se touchaient doucement, presque sans contact, juste frôlées, mais cela nous suffisait, car dans les pupilles grandes ouvertes de l'autre, nous pouvions voir, qu'il était là pour nous. A un certain moment, j'ai encerclé ta taille de mes bras et tu as fermé les yeux. J'ai fait de même, et nou nous sommes perdus […] » …_


	8. Preuves

**Titre : **13 ans

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, vous vous en doutez.

**Paring : **6918

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Romance

**Note : **UA. Fait pour l'anniversaire de la personne la plus chère à mes yeux et à mon cœur. Personnages OOC.

**Chapitre 8 : Huitième année-Preuves**

_« Mon aimé, _

_Je pense que tu ne me prends pas au sérieux lorsque je te promets des miracles, _

_Je crois que tu doute de la véracité de mes paroles, _

_Je vais te prouver que je ne mens jamais, _

_Mentir est réservé aux faibles._

_Je manipule les mots pour toi, _

_R.M. »_

Le chef du Comité Disciplinaire était mi-figue, mi-raisin. Il ne savait pas trop comment prendre cet aveu. Tout au long de l'année, il avait cru que l'autre se moquait de lui, et ce même autre se ramenait aujourd'hui, la bouche en cœur –façon de parler- et lui disant qu'il ne ment pas, qu'il joue seulement sur les mots. Le brun soupira un grand coup, et jeta, un peu énervé, la lettre dans le carton terre de sienne qui contenait ses précédents colis.

_« Des Edelweiss, les étoiles d'argent. » « Une bague de fiançailles et un billet pour la Russie accompagné d'un dessin (une feuille dont la partie supérieure était colorée en noir, et la partie inférieure laissée vierge). » « Un poisson-lune sur un plateau d'argent avec une bouteille d'eau de mer. » « Un masque vénitien et une bouteille d'huile d'olive. » … _


	9. Tentation

**Titre : **13 ans

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, vous vous en doutez.

**Paring : **6918

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Romance

**Note : **UA. Fait pour l'anniversaire de la personne la plus chère à mes yeux et à mon cœur. Personnages OOC.

**Chapitre 9 : Neuvième année-Tentation**

_« Mon supplice, _

_Tous les jours, j'ai lutté plus ardemment que jamais pour ne pas te rejoindre, _

_Te faire mien et t'enlever, _

_Tout quitter pour toi sur un coup de tête, _

_Au risque de te mettre en danger._

_Tu es mon enfer et mon paradis, _

_R.M. »_

Kyôya était bouche-bée. Il se reprit du plus vite qu'il put, mais il était toujours incrédule. Dans chacune de ses 364 lettres quotidiennes, il avait reçu la description d'un supplice, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que c'était à cause de lui… Il avait juste cru que l'autre était un excentrique… Il n'en revenait pas. Il jeta un œil incertain vers le carton olive qui contenait les missives. Finalement, peut-être R.M. était-il un maniaque…

_« Le supplice de Tantale, était d'être perpétuellement dans l'eau, et de ne pouvoir, ni attraper les fruits à l'air délicieux qui le surplombaient, ni boire l'eau dont le niveau baissait lorsqu'il faisait mine de se pencher. » « Le supplice de Sisyphe était de devoir rouler un énorme rocher jusqu'au sommet d'une colline, mais ledit rocher retombait sans cesse. » « Le supplice de Prométhée est de se faire dévorer le foie chaque jour, celui-ci repoussant chaque nuit. » …_


	10. Confiance

**Titre : **13 ans

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, vous vous en doutez.

**Paring : **6918

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Romance

**Note : **UA. Fait pour l'anniversaire de la personne la plus chère à mes yeux et à mon cœur. Personnages OOC.

**Chapitre 10 : Dixième année-Confiance**

_« Mon adoré, _

_Tout au long de l'année, je t'ai prouvé ma confiance en toi, _

_Pour que cela soit plus simple lorsque nous nous trouverons enfin, _

_C'est aussi un symbole de mon dévouement, car dans mon milieu, _

_La confiance n'a lieu d'être._

_Crois-moi toujours, _

_R.M. »_

Même si jamais il ne l'avouerait, Kyôya trouvait ça attendrissant, dans un sens, même si certains aveu de R.M. l'avaient… crispé. Il déposa l'enveloppe dans le carton beige.

_« J'ai traversé les Six Enfers. » « J'ai tué alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant. » « Je collectionnait les amants avant toi. » « Je me joue de tous à part toi. » « Je suis recherché dans neuf états sur dix dans le monde. » …_


	11. Folie

**Titre : **13 ans

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, vous vous en doutez.

**Paring : **6918

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Romance

**Note : **UA. Fait pour l'anniversaire de la personne la plus chère à mes yeux et à mon cœur. Personnages OOC.

**Chapitre 11 : Onzième année-Folie**

_« Mon ange, _

_Tu es ma rédemption, _

_Mon unique salut, _

_Je viendrai te chercher bientôt, _

_Mes ennemis ne sont presque plus, _

_Et nous nous envolerons._

_Je t'emmènerai avec moi,_

_Bientôt._

_Je suis fou de toi, _

_R.M. »_

Kyôya secoua la tête. L'autre était fou. C'était un fait avéré. En effet, qui d'autre qu'un fou enverrait des ailes d'oiseaux encore sanglantes quotidiennement à la personne aimée ? Personne. Le brun soupira, et déposa la lettre dans le carton écarlate qui contenait les précédents envois. La première fois, il avait jeté le colis, mais le lendemain, l'aile qu'il avait reçue accompagnait celle du jour. Il avait renoncé à se débarrasser des ''cadeaux''_._

_« Aile de pigeon. » « Aile de colombe. » « Aile de corbeau. » « Aile de colibri. » « Aile de pygargue à tête blanche. » « Aile d'acrobate roux. » « Aile de sterne hansel. » « Aile de vireo à œil rouge » …_


	12. Mort

**Titre : **13 ans

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, vous vous en doutez.

**Paring : **6918

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Romance

**Note : **UA. Fait pour l'anniversaire de la personne la plus chère à mes yeux et à mon cœur. Personnages OOC.

**Chapitre 12 : Douzième année-Mort**

_« Mon opium, _

_Tu as dû comprendre que je ne pourrai pas honorer mes paroles, _

_Tu as dû comprendre que j'allais partir de ce monde._

_Mon seul regret aura été de ne pas avoir pu sentir la chaleur de ton corps contre le mien._

_Tu fus ma drogue pendant déjà douze ans, _

_Et j'aurai apprécié continuer à me piquer régulièrement, _

_A m'abreuver encore et encore _

_De ton contact, _

_Mais le temps m'est compté._

_Ne m'oublie pas._

_Dans une autre vie, les astres nous serons plus favorables._

_Et, d'ici quelques années, nous serons réunis, ce n'est qu'une question de temps._

_Et, je sais que c'est égoïste, mais j'espère sincèrement que tu ne mettras pas trop de temps_

_A me rejoindre._

_Je t'attends, _

_Eternellement._

_Rokudo Mukuro, _

_Ton soupirant éperdu. »_

Kyôya reposa la lettre dans le carton ébène de cette année, avec les autres. Tout au long de l'année, il avait reçu des symboles de la mort. Il se doutait que l'autre n'allait pas bien. Et, aujourd'hui, trente-et-un décembre, il avait reçu, en plus de la lettre manuscrite annuelle, une gerbe de chrysanthèmes et une photo, celle de R.M., non, Rokudo Mukuro. Sans savoir pourquoi, ses yeux se mirent à le piquer. Il secoua la tête et sortit prendre l'air, essayer d'oublier son ''soupirant éperdu'', dont le souvenir restait gravé en lui au travers de 4380 messages. Sa vue se brouilla légèrement.

_« Une faux miniature. » « Un squelette humain. » « Une grande toge noire. » « Un sablier écoulé. » « Une montre cassée. » « Un lasso torsadé. » …_


	13. Absence

**Titre : **13 ans

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, vous vous en doutez.

**Paring : **6918

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Romance

**Note : **UA. Fait pour l'anniversaire de la personne la plus chère à mes yeux et à mon cœur. Personnages OOC.

**Chapitre 13 : Treizième année-Absence**

Cette année-là, pas de lettres, pas de mots, pas de colis bizarres. Rien. Juste l'absence. Qui pèse sur le cœur de Kyôya. Plus de lettres qui encouragent à se lever le matin, à continuer. Dans un ses, plus de raison de vivre. Il lève la tête vers le ciel nuageux.

« Peut-être que je vais te rejoindre plus vite que prévu… »

Il regarde les lames de rasoir posées sur son bureau.

« Oui, plus vite que prévu… »


End file.
